happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Whammy Part I
"Double Whammy Part 1" is episode number 13.2 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. Plot At an amusement park, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Flippy, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Handy, taking offense to this, simply pulls off his signature look and leaves. Flippy then hears the humming sound of the plane ride and ducks for cover. He then believes that enemy planes are going to attack him, causing him to flip out. He gets in Disco Bear's plane, slits his throat with his Bowie knife, sticks it in his chest, and places a live grenade in his neck. He jumps off the plane as the grenade explodes and lands in Petunia's plane, crushing her. He rips the propeller off her plane and heads toward Giggles' plane. She tries to escape, but he whacks her in the head with the propeller, causing her eyes to fly out of their sockets. Her eyes get caught in her plane's propeller and are pulled out of her head, along with her skeleton and organs. Flippy laughs and parachutes off the ride. Flaky, seeing the damage he's done, screams in terror and Flippy comes out of his trance. He notices what he's done in stunned silence. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Lumpy (who is wearing a fake beard), for help. Dr. Lumpy shows him some inkblot cards to let Flippy tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Lumpy dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Flippy's trance. He and Flippy sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Flippy is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Sniffles shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Mime decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Flippy is while he's meditating and smells the smoke, causing him to lose focus. He looks over and sees Mime drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Flippy to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes him flip out again. He runs up to Mime and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Mime is choking on the bad taste, Flippy kills Sniffles by impaling him with tons of arrows off screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow he stole from Sniffles at Mime. The stick hits Mime in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Flippy goes back to Lumpy for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Lumpy gives him a stress toy to squeeze if he ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking he's cured again, Flippy goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Nutty comes along, gives Flippy a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Flippy begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Flippy squeezes too hard and the toy pops, causing Flippy to fall to the ground. When he gets back up, he flips out all over again. Nutty tries to get away, but Flippy grabs him and shoves him through the wall in the back where one of the clowns were. Flippy then squirts tons of water in Nutty's mouth with a water gun, causing his head to expand like a balloon. Eventually, Nutty's head pops which snaps Flippy out of his trance. Back in therapy, Flippy is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to him. Lumpy then tries to use hypnotism on Flippy, causing him to fall asleep so that he can find his happy place. In his dream, Flippy walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. He then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Flippy's dream world, he wakes up and sees that Lumpy started acting like a chicken. Flippy goes home and sleeps. In his dream, he is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in his stomach. Suddenly, Evil Flippy's arm comes out of the wound and Flippy wakes up from the nightmare with his room torn up. Flippy goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, Fliqpy is there as a seperate being and tackles him to the ground. The story ends with a "To Be Continued." Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths #Disco Bear is killed when Flippy slits his throat. #Petunia is crushed by Flippy when he lands on her. #Giggles is killed when her skeleton and organs are pulled out of her body. #Lumpy dumps a fishbowl on Flippy's head and doesn't make any attempt at putting the fish back in water, possibly leading to its death. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple arrows throughout his body. (death not shown) #Mime is burned from the inside until he explodes. #Flippy fires water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #Evil Flippy impales a penguin through the stomach in Flippy's dreams (not a real death). Goofs #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #In the wide shot as Flippy acknowledges his killing spree on the plane ride, the vertical distances between the planes' elevations and the ground are much smaller than they appear during the slaughter. #Disco Bear, Giggles and Petunia all appear in the rollercoaster. But in a minute later, they appear on the plane ride. #Flippy puts bomb in Disco Bear's throat and his body explodes. However when Flippy realizes what he has done Disco Bear's head is still visible and appears to be in one piece. #As Giggles has her skeleton and organs pulled out, the blood on her plane spreads too quickly. Similarly, some of her organs wrap around the propeller before they are pulled from their body. #After having killed Petunia, Flippy tears the propeller off her plane to use as a weapon against Giggles. When he realizes the damage he's done, however, Petunia's plane still has its propeller, while Disco Bear's plane is missing its propeller. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #The pineapples Flippy stands next to disappear when he flips out. #Right before Lumpy splashes Flippy with the fish bowl, Flippy's eye color changes from yellow to green. #The stuffed bears at the water shooting game where Flippy works change colors. #Despite being pulled into the water shooting booth by Flippy, Nutty's head gets rammed through the wall from the outside. #When water was squirted into Nutty's mouth, none spilled out, as he never attempted to swallow the water. #Blood appears on Flippy's face slightly before Nutty explodes. #Isn't Flippy too old to have a teddy bear? #Flippy stops a plane propeller easily, this seems to suggest an overwhelming amount of physical strength, if not a riddiculous amount. Though, in part 2 he has been shown capable of throwing an umbrella point-first through a wall, and display a kick powerful enough to leave a large hole. Trivia #In the very beginning of the episode, all the characters on the roller coaster appeared in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, which also took place in a theme park. #The first three HTF characters killed by Flippy (Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles) were the three starring in Stayin' Alive. The next three characters killed by Flippy (Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty) were also killed by Flippy in Party Animal, though in reverse order (Nutty, Mime, and Sniffles). The trio were also the last to be killed in Aw Shucks!. #When Flippy and Lumpy are meditating, there is a picture of Buddhist Monkey's garden on the wall. #Despite Flippy's numerous killings of many characters, this is the first, and so far, the only time he has killed Disco Bear. #This is the first episode in which Flippy sees the horrors his flip outs cause, though he had previously overcame his flipped-out state in the previous segment Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. #Giggles' death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. #Despite killing Cuddles most times, this is the first time Cuddles has survived with Flippy in the episode. #This episode has been released on YouTube along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, and the alternate title for the conglomeration of these segments will probably be named "Thirteen Eyes on Me." Lumpy, Flippy, and Cuddles appear in all three of these episodes. also, Lumpy survives in all three. #If you listen closely to Flipped out Flippy screaming just before killing Giggles, it's the exact same scream Pop did in his BBQ smoochie: kabob, this is most likely because they are both voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, and the HTF crew sample his voice for both characters now that he has left the show, rather than replacing him. #In this episode, Flippy jumps between several distant moving objects, survives a point-blank grenade explosion without even getting blood on his body, falls a long distance and crushes Petunia without injury to himself, stops a moving propeller with his bare hands, and uses said propeller like a club to knock Giggles' eyes out of her head. Now that's scary. #Flippy is responsible for every death in this episode. #This marks the third time in TV where Disco Bear is the first character to die, the others were Wishy Washy and As You Wish. *This is one of the two episodes without a closing iris (in which it automatically goes black and then says "To be continued"). The other is "Idol Curiosity". Category:TV episodes